


Someday My Prince Will Come

by Detroitbydark



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tales, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: The kids want a fairytale. Evie gives it to them.





	Someday My Prince Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone familiar with Snow White will know I blatantly stole some of this dialogue from the movie and used it for my own purposes. I just wanted some utterly fluffy family fluff. This is what came out. Enjoy! And, as always, comment! I live for them!

A dramatic sigh at the door drew Evie’s attention from her work. She was thankful, for going on three hours she’d been sketching, jotting notes, and generally losing herself in her designs. Her eyes had been getting sore and her vision fuzzy at the edge from staring at the sketches in front of her for so long but she was a busy woman and when ones husband volenteered himself up as sacrifice for the night time routine a girl had to jump at whatever time she could get.

Speaking of which...

Harry looked like something the cat dragged in, she noted with a knowing smile. He leaned wearily against the door frame, arms across his chest. A small wisp if dark hair flopped across his forehead. She nearly felt bad. Nearly.

He’d been home for just shy of a week after being out to sea for the last month on the Revenge. In that time her darling pirate had seemingly forgotten what an ordeal it was to get their small pack of scalliwags off to slumberland.

”Princess” He said with a tired smirk and a playful bow. Small crows feet were beginning to develop at the corners of his eyes, the side effects of a life spent laughing and grinning like the adorable fool he was. “Your court requests your presence.” He finished. She stood, stretching her arms in the air.

”They do now, do they?” She questioned cheekily moving into the arms he opened for her. She felt a soft kiss land atop her head.

”Aye, Yer Highness. They’re demanding a story and they’re holding sleep hostage til they get it.” 

“Well I suppose the sooner we get them to sleep the sooner I can give you your surprise.” Harry chuckles lightly. 

“A surprise just for lil ole me?” She looked up at him nodding.

”Any hints?” He asked as they made their way down the hall. 

“Not a one.” She heard him groan as she entered the children’s room. All three were in their bunks. Five year old Edward spoke for the group.

”We want a story” he demanded.

Evue smirked and cocked and eyebrow at her eldest, “So I hear. I’m not sure you deserve one after giving your Da such a hard time...”

”But Mama!” Four year old twins, Hazel and Haley, protested. Evie curled up at the foot of her daughters bed while Harry  took up a position on their son’s.

”Don’nae interrupt yer Ma.” Harry scolded lightly. The girls made the gesture of zipping their lips. Like most things they did it was in perfect synchronization. While they weren’t quite identical they certainly were a matched set. Evie lets a sigh escape her lips. 

“Just one story tonight my lovelies.” She relents. The children clap and cheer. “Once, there was a princess...”

”Was the Princess you?” Hazel asks with wide blue eyes. Evie gives her a small nod and smile before catching her husband’s eye. She feels her cheeks heat up. After so long she doesn’t understand how one seemingly innocent look from him can still do that.

“And she fell in love” she continues.

Haley raises her hand like she was taught in nursery school. ”Was it hard to do?” She questions as she twirls a raven blue ringlet around her finger. Harry chuckles but Evie ignores him.

“It was very easy! Anyone could see that the Prince was charming.” Her cheeks are still flushed pink as she purposefully ignored the pirates likely smug expression. “The only one for me.” The girls giggle in their bed. Harry clears his throat.

”Was he strong and handsome...?”

Edward chimes in, “Was he big and tall?”

She shoots her husband a wink, “There’s nobody like him, not anywhere at all.”

Haley and Hazel sigh in unison and Evie thinks of how Harry is going to react when their suitors begin showing up at the door. She can picture him “casually” sharpening his hook as their dates arrive. 

“Did he say he loves ye?”

”Did he steal a kiss?” The questions fly from the raven haired duo rapid fire. Evie thinks back to Harry’s early attempts at courting her.

She leans forward as if telling a secret. “He was so romantic. I could not resist.” Edward makes a sour face. Unless it was his Mother, girls were “yucky” creatures indeed.

“What happened to the Prince?” Edwards chocolate eyes are curious even though he’s trying to appear as if he’s not.

”Well, he became your Da.” Evie laughs as the girls scoff. 

“Mama, Da is a pirate! He’s no Prince!”

Harry sputters, “Well, I beg yer pardon my wee little ladies, I can be very princely when I want.” The girls turn to their mother who nods  in agreement. They still look disbelieving. 

“I like you better as a fiercesome pirate” Edward says pretending to slice at the air with an imaginary cutlass, “but I suppose  ye could be both for me Ma.” Harry laughs heartily.

”Well I’m glad to get yer seal of approval, son.” The boy nods at his Father only making him laugh harder. Evie eyes take in her little family and she feels her heart swell. They were her everything, her moon and her stars. Harry glances over at her and catches her gaze. The laugh dies but the smile doesn’t fade. “Well lad and lasses I believe it’s time ye headed off to dreamland.”

”But Da! We don’t know how the story ends” Hazel protests as her parents rise and join each other at the door. Evie smiles softly at the little girl before switching off the light. She feels her husbands arms encircle her waist as she leans back against him.

“Why darling, they lived happily ever after. Now go to sleep my little treasures”

* * *

 

Evie hums contentedly as her pirate nuzzles against her neck, the tiny kisses he plants here and their send chills up her spine. His breath is warm against her skin as he mumbles, "ye'd said something earlier about a surprise love." She hums again.

"So I did." He pulls away, propping himself on an elbow to look at her. Their bed was large, comfortable, and (for once) free of children. "So remember that night a few months back, when we left the kids with Auntie Uma and Unle Gil?" Harry smirks leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Are ye telling me ye've planned another night away from the whelps?" Evie chuckles lightly, taking his hand in hers.

"Not quite, pirate of mine." She takes a moment to admire the confused look on his face. It wasn't something she saw often. Slowly, after a moment, she begins to guide his hand to her hip. "Went to the doctor last week. Routine check-up." She explains as his hand slides from her hip to belly and freezes. His expression is adorable as he looks from her face and back to his hand before his finger spread and flex across the unmistakeable yet tiny swell in her belly.

"Surprise!" She exclaims quietly. Harry face turns from awe to glee in a moments flash. He sits up straight pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "So I take this to mean your not upset?" He chuckles deliciously in her ear.

"Princess, yer having my baby! Again!" His hands cup her cheeks as he gazes deep into her eyes. "I love you sweet girl, with all my heart"

Evie leans in letting her lips ghost against his, "and we lived happily ever after, aye?"

"Aye." He agreed.

 


End file.
